


Missing Moment: Episode- Slaves of Fashion

by ShiTiger



Series: Fun Shorts and Missing Moments [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuskernini spots something far more interesting than money at the charity ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Moment: Episode- Slaves of Fashion

“Oh myyyy,” Tuskernini purred, eyeing the delectable ivory-feathered duck across the room. He should be upset that the small group was clearly wearing costumes that were not purchased from his shop, but the walrus just couldn't bring himself to care. Although, he would have loved to have helped the drake with his fitting. He looked absolutely ravishing dressed as Darkwing Duck. 

Making his way across the room, the walrus cleared his throat to catch his quarry's attention. “I don't believe I've had the pleasure of making your acquaintance, Mr...” 

“Hold on a minute!” A fiesty little red-head stepped between them, catching their attention. 

“Gosalyn, don't be rude,” the older duck insisted. 

“But dad, I'm the hostess, remember? I'm supposed to be doing the introductions,” the young girl insisted. The caped duck sighed, but gestured for her to continue. Tuskernini watched as she sucked in a breath, paused, then asked, “What was your name again?”

Amusing. “Tuskernini.” The walrus held back a chuckle as the child proceeded to introduce him to the rather petite male. 

“Mr. Mallard, it is lovely to make your acquaintance,” Tuskernini insisted, sweeping the hand in his grasp up to his lips to press a gentlemanly kiss to the white feathers. The duck's hands were as soft as silk, the walrus mused to himself, not missing the crimson tinge on the masked mallard's cheeks. Thankfully, the little girl had run off after the introduction, leaving the adults to chat. 

“Ehem, yes, well, it's nice to meet you too,” Drake stated, pulling his hand back. 

“And is there a Mrs. Mallard?” the walrus wondered aloud, smirking as he listened to the duck stammer out a response. So the single father was fair game, hmmmm... “So, Drake... may I call you, Drake? What do you do for a living?”

“Oh, um, well I work from home,” the other man informed him. 

“How charming. I am a movie director.” Tuskernini swept his top hat off his head and gave a low bow. A brief glance at the drake's elegant legs had his mind bursting with ideas for his own personal home-movie. One that starred a certain white-feathered duck handcuffed to his bed, moaning into his caresses. All the while, the video camera would be rolling, catching every thrust, every gasp, every moment... And perhaps they would have a chance to play dress-up, too. The single father looked quite exotic dressed as St. Canard's most famous crime-fighter. And he, Tuskernini, would play the devilishly handsome villain. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a rather tall fellow disguised as a pilot. The walrus was not amused by how familiar the pair were with each other. It was quite possible that this... Launchpad, would prove to be competition. No matter. He had ways to deal with unwelcome extras.


End file.
